The Stars Align
by Vicleyiseverything
Summary: #Vicley. Could be rated T or M.
1. Chapter 1

"How the hell do I explain why they have to be there, Lucas?" Victoria asked.

"I will tell Sullivan to make it an order of sorts." Lucas replied.

"No, they'll fight it too much, I will just tell them the truth, at least Travis and Sully will show up and Jennifer and Lila will be there." She said with a kiss to his cheek as she ran out to her car to rush in to shift. She must be twenty minutes late already.

****Ten Minutes Later, Station 19****

"Yes, I know I am late. But I'm here." She said to Sullivan as he stepped out of his office and she ran up the stairs to get changed.

"Hurry up, Hughes." He said and she threw a thumbs up behind her back as she made her way to change.

"Damn, your naked man friend keep you up all night?" Travis asked as they sat to breakfast with the rest of the crew.

"You could say that. Speaking of him, I have to tell you all something." She replied and they all looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"I'm getting married. After shift, I want you all there, just at the courthouse, but I still want you there." Vic rambled.

"To who?" Bishop asked in shock.

"Lucas Ripley." She replied and shoved a fork full of eggs into her mouth while they swallowed the news.

"What?!" Andy asked and Travis patted Vic on the back.

"Yeah, it's been going on for a while, and I love him. This is the only way, what with policy, that we can continue to be together. And I can't stand to lose him. I didn't expect this when it started but I need him." She answered not noticing Lucas standing in the doorway behind her. He strode over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"The way you ran out, I figured I could help tell them, but it appears you've beaten me to it." He stated and she nodded. Maya and Andy nodded and clapped their hands over hers.

"If you want us there, we'll be there." Miller said as he shoved bacon into his mouth.

"Warren, it's alright Miranda and Tuck join us, if they want to. I figure you want as much time with them as possible while you have it." He nodded.

"I'll let them know. I'll get back to you by the end of shift." Ben replied. Lucas smiled and pulled Victoria away for minute.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just overwhelmed." She replied and crashed into his arms.

"I love you, and I need you too." He said as he kissed her head.

"I know. I just haven't said any of that out loud before. It hit me hard and it made me extremely excited for the end of shift because you, Lucas Ripley are the one I plan on spending the entirety of my life with." She said as she leaned up and kissed him. She returned to the table and he made sure she was alright before he left and went to his office across town.

"So, when did this start? If you don't mind me asking." Maya asked.

"The night of the support group after the skyscraper." Vic replied.

"Damn. We're halfway through April now." Bishop replied as the girls cleaned up and sent the guys, minus Travis to work. Of course gossip must ensue.

"So, how good is he?" Andy asked and they all leaned in to hear what she said.

"Best I have ever had. Let's not bring that up to him though. It'll go to his head." Vic replied and blushed, hard.

"Oh our little Vic is blushing. Are you gonna take his name?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I'll still be Hughes at work but legally I will be Ripley." She answered as she washed the dishes. Travis grinned.

"His sister and niece will be there tonight too." Vic added.

"Is he good with her?" Andy asked.

"So good. I can't wait to see him with our kids. And yes, we both want them." Vic smiled and ran her hands through her hair in a daydream.

"Damn, you got it bad." Maya grinned.

"Tell me something I don't know." Vic replied as they made their way to the barn and got to work. They were tasked with washing the trucks today. They pulled the first engine out and wet it down with the hose before they all started washing it with the sponges and rags. The girls climbed up and cleaned the roof of the cab as well as the ladder. The guys worked on the inside of the cab, the wheels, and the front half of the truck before the girls climbed down and finished up with the rear half of the truck.

They left it out to dry and pulled out the second truck. This time they swapped duties and the ladies cleaned the inside, the wheels, and the front half of the engine before the guys finished it up. They decided to take a hydration break. It was a scorching Seattle day.

"Did he do a big proposal, or did it just come up casually?" Andy asked as they all rested in the entertainment room.

"It came up casually a few weeks ago. I don't think he expected me to agree with it, but he insisted on a real proposal. It was so beautiful." Vic said as she closed her eyes to remember as she told them.

****_Flashback**_**

The night before had been magnificent. She came home from the grocery store to find that Lucas had scattered rose petals everywhere.

"Damn you Ripley." She muttered. She was going to cry, and she knew it.

She smelled the delicious meal he had cooked up and she smiled when she saw him walk out in his turnouts. She was wearing a ratty SFD t-shirt and jeans with a pair of combat boots. Of course. The life of two firefighters who'd fallen in love. He bent down one knee.

"Victoria Elizabeth Hughes, you are the most challenging, kind, caring, loving woman I have ever met. I love you, and I don't plan on losing you any time soon." He started as she dropped the groceries and stepped towards him. She used the back of her hands to wipe her tears.

"I can't wait to watch to you with our children. I can't wait to grow old with you. I love you and I need you with me in this life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" She choked out a sob as he presented a beautiful ring and she hadn't needed or expected.

"Yes, Hell yes, you are all I need and all I want." She replied as she sat on his knee and kissed him. He chuckled and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you to the ends of the earth Lucas Christopher Ripley." She said as she helped him up. He led her to the table and poured the wine as she started making their plates.

**_**End of Flashback**_**

"Damn Vic." That was all Travis could muster. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello, Lucas." She said and smiled when he confirmed her guess as he greeted her.

"Hello darling. Lila wanted me to ask if she could dress up all pretty and be our flower girl, even though she won't throw petals, because as she said, 'making a mess for something so amazing is stupid' and she just wants to make you feel special." Vic smiled.

"She can do whatever she likes as the honorary flower girl and we will be sure to treat her to some ice cream to thank her for her dedication." Vic replied and he chuckled.

"She'll love that." He chuckled and they chatted for a few more minutes before they hung up.

"You are so smitten." Bishop teased and Vic blushed.

"No duh." Vic replied. As they got up and started to get some of their chores done. Vic was mopping the catwalk and pole area when she slipped and fell down from the upper level to the ground level next to the pole.

"Shit! Hughes are you okay?" Maya called and ran over to her.

"My hip and my knee. Right leg." Vic huffed out in pain.

"Montgomery call the chief. Warren get the aid cart ready. Herrera help Bishop get Hughes on the stretcher. Miller tell Grey Sloan we're on the way. Gibson tell dispatch half of us are on the way to the hospital and we'll be back as soon as we can. Hughes is off the clock as of now. I am grabbing her things now and transporting them with her." Sullivan barked out orders and bolted up the stairs to get her things from her locker and emptied it into her bag and carried back to the aid cart.

"Captain, the Chief is going to meet you at Grey Sloan. They're ready for you and Hughes just fainted. They think it's because of the pain." Travis said and Sullivan jumped in the aid cart and they sped off towards the hospital.

"Holy hell it hurts." Vic said as she came back into consciousness.

"You need Morphine?" Andy asked and Vic nodded.

"Yes." She answered softly as she winced in pain. They gave her some Morphine and unloaded her from the aid cart and Ripley met them at the door.

"Victoria."

"Lucas, it hurts." She cried out and squeezed his hand.

"I know." He said as he made it clear to the doctors that he wasn't leaving her side. He stood out of the way on her left side as they did the preliminary exam and stayed with her as they headed to x-ray, and he stood with Dr. Owen Hunt in the technician's room.

"Luke. Are you still there?" Vic asked through the intercom in the x-ray room.

"I'm here love. You're almost done." She nodded and smiled.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere. They're coming to get you out babe. Be still." He said as she was wheeled back into the hallway and he took her hand again.

"Lucas, we're not going to be able to get married today." Vic said as she shed a few tears.

"I know. As soon as you're released, we'll go."

"Okay, we need to get you into surgery. Your have major bruising in your hip, but your patella is nearly shattered. Luckily, we'll be able to fix it without plates and screws." Dr. Hunt said as Dr. Link walked in.

"Hi. I am Dr. Link, head of Ortho. We're going to get you taken care of." He smiled and Lucas kissed Vic softly.

"I'll be here when you wake up, love. I'll tell the crew what's going on. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." Vic replied as they wheeled her up to pre-op.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas was led back to the waiting area and he met the crew and explained what was happening. He turned to pace back and forth, and Sullivan tried and failed to get him to sit down. Soon, he called Jennifer and she brought Lila to the hospital.

"Uncle Lucas." Lila called out and ran into his arms.

"Hey baby." He smiled and picked her up.

"Is aunt Vic going to be okay?" She asked and he sat with her on his lap and Jennifer sat next to them and took his hand.

"Yeah, she should be okay. The doctors are fixing her right now and we'll be able to see her soon. But she's going to be here in the hospital for a little while."

"So you can't get married today?" She asked.

"Not today Angel, but we're going to as soon as she's allowed to go home." He smiled and she nodded. Sullivan sat beside Jennifer and they hugged.

"It's been forever Sully." Jennifer smiled.

"It has." If I remember correctly, Miss Lila hadn't quite made her debut." He chuckled and Jennifer nodded.

"She's uncle Luke's girl, if you can't tell. He spoils her rotten." She chuckled.

They all sat around got to know Lucas, Jennifer and Lila. Soon though Lucas began to fidget again. It had been almost two hours and there was still no word on Vic. Dr. Miranda Bailey, Ben's wife joined them and agreed to go check on her. She came back and smiled.

"They're just finishing up. It shouldn't be too much longer." She said as she patted his arm and he sighed in relief.

"Thank you, for checking." He smiled weakly back at her. Twenty minutes later, Dr. Link walked out and told them it went great. She'd in recovery for another ten or so minutes before she was moved to a permanent room and they could see her. Lucas thanked him and shook his hand. Lila jumped from her chair and hugged his legs.

"Thanks for making sure aunt Vic is okay." She gave him a toothy grin and he smiled.

"You are very welcome." He smiled and left to go back to Vic.

Ten minutes later they all stormed through the door of Vic's room and smiled lazily.

"I'm so high on these painkillers it's not funny but I better be seeing my favorite niece. Come here Lila. Have uncle Luke help you up." Vic said and they knew she'd be just fine.

"Aunt Vic, are you okay?" Lila asked as Lucas lifted her onto the bed and she cuddled into her left side.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied as she pecked Lucas on the cheek and smiled.

"I still get to be the flower girl, right?" Lila asked softly.

"Of course you do, Angel." Vic smiled and Lila's face lit up. Vic noticed Miranda's smirk.

"Any test results you want to bring up Miranda? I know you know." Vic teased but in truth gave her permission to speak up.

"Well all of them back normal except one. I wonder if you know which one Victoria." Bailey teased right back not falling for the bait.

"That'd be the pregnancy test, correct?" Vic grinned and saw Lucas' eyes go huge.

"Seriously?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yep. I told them right before they put me under, just so they didn't give me anything that would hurt the baby. Including high doses of painkillers. There's not much really in my system." She replied as he kissed her.

"I don't understand." Lila said and Vic explained that it meant that there was a baby in her belly and Lila caught on quickly.

"I'm going to be a big cousin?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yep. Think you handle that Miss Priss?" Vic asked and they all congratulated her and Lucas.

"Thanks guys." Vic smiled.

"We're going to give you guys a few minutes alone. We'll bring dinner later." Travis said and they all left, and Jennifer took Lila.

"He's up to something, that grin on his face said it all." Lucas said and Vic chuckled.

"Yes he is."

**Outside the Hospital**

"So, Miranda could we use the chapel if we can get a judge down here?" Travis grinned.

"She's going to hurt you. But I will arrange it." Miranda smiled and they all split up to get ready for that night.

**At the Courthouse**

Travis and Sully managed to get a judge to agree to bring a copy of a marriage license and perform the ceremony. They made their way back to the hospital and met up with the team.

Maya and Andy had gone to Vic's place and grabbed a nice dress for her. She'd have to be in a wheelchair, but she didn't have to wear the hospital gown. Maybe Travis could help hold her up. It made sense for her best friend to be her man of honor.

The rest of them had gone to get some nice food for afterwards and Jennifer got Lila in her favorite fancy dress. They made their way into Vic's room and she sighed.

"What'd you do Montgomery? I know you did something. Just tell me so I can hurt you." She grinned.

"Well we arranged for you to get married today after all." He smirked and she looked at him.

"I'm going to hurt you, but first I need a hug." Vic smiled as she teared up. He hugged her and she elbowed him in the gut.

"We'll see you in the chapel. The girls are going to help you get ready. And yes, you have to use the wheelchair." Vic sighed and waved them out. Maya, Andy and Jennifer all helped Vic change into the dress and fix her hair while Maya did her makeup. They took all sorts of fun pictures with Lila and Jennifer and had a blast. Soon they helped Vic into the wheelchair and Lila sat on her left knee. Outside the chapel Lila hopped off and Jennifer opened the door. She along with Maya and Andy sat down in the nearest pew and Pruitt come up behind Vic.

"Mind if I walk you down the aisle? I know you don't really have a decent father-figure and I wanted to step in." Vic smiled and nodded before telling Lila to go ahead and then Pruitt pushed Vic into the door and as she spotted Lucas in his everyday uniform she smiled. It was perfect. Pruitt handed her off to Travis who helped situate her to face Lucas and Lucas took her hands.

"Shall we begin?" The judge asked. They nodded. The judge motioned for Lucas to start.

"Victoria, you are the one person, I need you. Every inch of me needs you. You are the most beautiful human being on the planet. I continuously have to restrain myself from losing myself deep in your chocolate eyes. I love you more than anything else and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled and wiped the tears off her face.

"Lucas you are the first person outside of 19 to actually care about me. I love you for that, and for everything else you've done for me. The first time after my academy graduation that we had an actual conversation, I yelled at you and I thought you were going to throw me out of the conference room window into the barn. The fact that you didn't amazes me every day. I love you with all that I am, and it started that day. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She smiled and squeezed his hands.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Seattle, I pronounce you husband and wife." The judge declared and smiled. Lucas bent down to kiss her and smiled.

She smiled and Lucas pushed her back to her room where They all joined her and celebrated.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Lucas woke to Vic shaking him. He rolled over and immediately realized she was going to be sick but couldn't get up. He picked her up and carried her to the private bathroom in her room and held her hair while she got sick. He rubbed her back and soothed her the best he could until she was done, then he helped her stand so she could rinse her mouth and brush her teeth.

"Better now?" He asked as he laid her back in the bed and covered her up. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, the morning sickness just started a few days ago, I am still not used to it yet." She replied as Dr. Link came in to check on her knee.

"Hey doc. Can I go home yet? No offense, I just hate being stuck in hospitals." Vic whined and Link agreed that she was healing well enough that if she stayed in bed other than to use the bathroom, then she could go home.

"It shouldn't take too long to get you out of here. But you're going to need a brace, it has to be worn, unless you're sleeping." He replied as a nurse brought it in.

"It will strap around your hip, thigh, knee, shin, and foot." He showed them how to work it and went to get her discharge paperwork started. Lucas texted Jennifer and told her they were coming home since she and Lila would be staying for a few days to keep Vic company and help her around the house while he was at work.

After he left the room Lucas helped her put on some loose sweats and a t-shirt before helping her into the brace. The nurse came in with her discharge paperwork and her next appointment time, so they could check on her knee and hip to make sure they are healing correctly.

"Thank you." Vic smiled and Lucas helped her into the wheelchair.

"This brace is more comfortable than I thought it would be." Vic said as Luke helped her into the car and returned the wheelchair to the nurse's station.

"Well, at least its not hurting you." He replied and drove to her apartment and grabbed some clothes and her toiletries. He added her phone charger, and her laptop bag so she had something to do. He grabbed some of her favorite books and went back to the car so they could go to his place for a while.

When they got to his place Jennifer met them outside and grabbed her stuff so that he could get her inside. For now, he settled her on the couch next to Lila.

"Hey aunt Vic." Lila smiled and cuddled next to her as they watched cartoons on the tv. Soon they fell asleep and Jennifer took pictures and sent them to Lucas who sent them to her team to let them know that she was home, at his place and gave them the address so they could visit.

Vic soon woke up and smiled down at Lila. She played with her hair and smiled at Lucas who was on the other side of her, and Jennifer who was on the other side of Lila.

"Hey love." Lucas smiled and heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be back." He said as he kissed and went to open the door.

"Hey Chief." Travis said as he smiled. Luke let him in and showed him to the living room.

"Hey Trav. You like my new buddy?" Vic teased, sleepily.

"Ha ha. I'm still your best friend." He grinned sat next to her and Lucas sat next to Jennifer.

"She is a cutie though." Travis smiled.

"Yep. So you here to bug me, or you want something?" Vic asked.

"Bug ya." He said as he smirked.

"Don't touch my hair. You mess it up and I mess you up." She grinned reading his actions.

"Party pooper. It's so soft."

"Weirdo." She muttered and he faked hurt and stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's not polite." Lila said as she rubbed her eyes. Vic high-fived her. Lucas chuckled and took a picture the three of them goofing off.

They ordered pizza for lunch after Travis left, he had errands to run but wanted to hang out with her and check up on her before he started to do something productive. Lila was a big help and always wanted to cuddle which was perfectly okay with Vic. She enjoyed it and it kept her entertained. She had promised Lila a tea party after nap time and it helped her go down smoothly and Vic sighed as she and Lucas laid down to take a nap themselves as Jennifer decided to watch tv downstairs and keep everything running smoothly.

Soon though, sooner than planned Vic woke up. She feeling a bit better. She was also amazed by the sleeping man beside her. She focused on his chest and watched it rise and fall. She grinned a devilish grin. She was going to wake him, and she was going to enjoy it. Mindful of her leg she stayed on her back and used her hands to roam his body, to feel him.

"We've yet to consummate our marriage." She whispers in his ear and he stirs softly. She repeats it until finally his eyes flutter open.

"You wanna fix that?" He asked, smirking. Though he was hesitant because of her injuries when she nodded and slipped her hand through the elastic of his boxers to grip him, he gave in. Fuck, what she could do to him.

"Yeah, I do. We have to be quiet though." She grinned as he rolled on top of her and gently eased her out of the t-shirt, she had borrowed from him. She used her good leg and pushed his boxers off as he kissed down her bare body. His hands slowly guiding her underwear off and to the floor. He planted kisses on the insides of her thighs, slowly making his way to her center. When he placed a kiss on her clit, ever so gently, she nearly came. The teasing was hell, but she wasn't going to stop him anytime soon.

He reached up and cupped her breast in he hand as he gently pushed his tongue into her. She sighed and he let out a hot breath. He felt the shiver that time. He replaced his tongue with two fingers, and sucked on her clit, gently. He watched as she rode out the first orgasm, licking her juices up. He moved so that he could kiss her, enter her.

"Please…dear God. Fuck me." She whimpered and he did so. He pounded into her hard and fast. She was able to mask a scream, biting his shoulder instead. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. He continued this for another minute before giving the other similar attention. They watched as they came over the edge together. After steadying himself, he rolled back down next to her.

"Holy hell." He whispered.

"That was amazing." She agreed. They drifted back off to sleep and woke half an hour later to knock at the thankfully locked door.

"Yeah?" Vic called.

"Can we have a tea party now? Naptime's over." Lila asked, still half-asleep.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a second honey, okay?"

"'Kay." Lila said as she dashed down the stairs to her mom.

They made it downstairs and hadn't realized until Jennifer grinned that Lucas had bruises and bite marks on his shoulder. They grinned looked at each other and blushed. He ran to grab a shirt before Lila started asking questions. God only knows, he was not ready to answer those just yet. She was four, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Victoria, I have to go to work." Lucas smiled sadly, as she refused roll over so he could get out of bed.

"There's a price to pay before you can leave." She grinned. He smirked, thought about it, and rolled her onto her back.

"You're insatiable."

"I'm pregnant." She grinned, knowing she was going to get her way.

"Still insatiable." He said as he kissed her neck finding the place just behind her ear that drove her wild. She moaned lightly and he shuttered at the sound.

She sat up so he could take off her shirt. She took his off and they tossed them to the floor. He pulled his boxers off and she slid her panties off. This time she pushed him back and she moved down his body.

She licked up his shaft and took his head into her mouth. She used her hand to grip his balls. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He gently ran his hands through her hair. She pushed her mouth over and took him in her mouth.

"Fuck babe." She felt a drip of pre-cum in her throat. She happily continued to suck him and rub his balls.

"Vic, I'm gonna…" He tried to warn her, but she didn't care. He exploded down her throat and she lapped up his juices.

"Dear God." He muttered and she grinned laying next to him. He rolled on top of her and grinned.

She moaned as he nipped at her breast leaving marks. Marking her as his. He slides into her and lets her adjust to his length before he starts pounding her. He gripped her hips and she leaned up to nip at his nipple and smiled to herself when he grunted at her. She moaned as he reached down and pressed against her clit with his thumb. She screamed into his shoulder and he in her breasts.

They could hear Jennifer making breakfast downstairs with Lila. Lucas and Vic showered he held her up so she could wash herself and she smiled at him. She sat on the toilet and dried off as he finished, and they got dressed quickly. He helped her with the brace and downstairs. He sat her on the couch and went to help Jennifer.

"Don't." He watched as she grinned. He poured coffee sipped it. He made Vic some decaf coffee and brought it to her.

"Thanks. Did she hear us?" Vic asked and knew her answer by the look on his face.

"You're welcome, babe. And yeah, but Lila was too interested in her cartoons." He replied and snuggled with her while he had time. Jennifer brought breakfast out and they ate in silence. Based on the looks she was shooting their way though she was going to tease them for a long time about this. Lucas took the dishes back into the kitchen and grabbed his laptop bag.

"Bye babe." He said as he kissed her softly.

"Hey, we're coming with lunch around noon, is that okay?" Jennifer asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to file the marriage license with HR, so they know. They may have some paperwork for us to fill out, so we could get that done too." He replied and they nodded.

"Look at you, the ever efficient Chief." Vic teased and he grinned and waved.

"Goodbye ladies." He chuckled and Lila waved to him. Vic looked at Jennifer and groaned.

"We're not living this down, are we?" She asked and Jennifer shook her head no. Vic's phone rang, it was Andy.

"Hey."

"Hey, come let me us in."

"It'll take me a minute." She replied and Andy and Maya listened to her argue with Jennifer.

"Jennifer, I'm just going to get the door."

"No, you sit, I got it." Jennifer called out but it was too late Vic was already walking towards the door. Jennifer sighed.

"Fine, get it but I am making you sit in the wheelchair when we go see Luke." Vic grinned.

"I can deal with that." She said as she let the girls in and smiled.

"You really like pushing your limits, don't you?" Maya asked as they as sat down in the living room.

"Yeah." Vic chuckled.

"Wait, turn your head to the right again. I think I saw something." Andy said.

"What?" Vic questioned but did so and as she did, she realized what was there, just below her ear lobe.

"Damn you Lucas." Vic said as the others laughed.

"Oh he just paid you back for his shoulder." Jennifer laughed. Vic's eyes were huge now.

"What about his shoulder?" Maya asked, intrigued.

"I bit down on it during our adult play date to avoid screaming." Vic sighed.

"Holy shit." Andy laughed.

"Hey language. Lila's right there. Jennifer over here will kill me if she starts with those words." Vic hissed quietly so Lila didn't hear.

"Didn't seem to care about screaming this morning." Jennifer teased and Vic turned red.

"Shut up." She begged and groaned when she the grins on her friends faces.

"This is not station talk. Do not bring this there. Please dear God." Vic pleaded but knew it was going to happen, whether she like it or not.

"Aunt Vic?" Lila interrupted and Vic sighed in relief.

"Yes princess?"

"Can we all play tea party?" Lila asked as she batted her eyes. Vic looked around and saw the smiles soften.

"Of course we can. You want me to help set up or do you want to do it yourself?"

"I can do it, but thanks for asking." Lila said remembering her manners.

"You are very welcome."

"Guys get me to the bathroom, now. I'm gonna be sick." Vic said and Maya and Andy carried her to the toilet. Andy found a stray hair tie and pulled her hair back into it and Maya went to get her a glass of water. Vic got sick into the toilet before falling back against the wall.

"You okay?" She nodded.

"I love this kid, so much already, I do. But I don't know how much more of this nausea and morning sickness I can handle." She replied. They all join Lila and Jennifer around the table and enjoyed their tea party before Maya and Andy left so they could get into shift on time. They cleaned up and went to settle back down. Vic told them she was going to lay down and went upstairs to rest. She was exhausted and she'd only been up for a couple of hours. She sighed this was going to be a long pregnancy.


	5. Chapter 5

Vic woke around two hours later when Jennifer told her they were getting ready to go see Luke for lunch. She smiled as she sat up.

"Can you help me change the bandages on my knee, get dressed and then put the brace back on?" Vic asked and Jennifer nodded.

"Of course. Let me get the stuff from the bathroom, since you still have the brace on, do you want to grab some clothes and then we can get you all fixed up?" Jennifer asked and Vic nodded.

"Yeah, that works. Thanks Jen." She smiled and they went to get what they needed to so they could work on getting her ready. When they came back to the bed they took of the brace and Vic slid her sweats down her legs so that Jennifer could change the bandages on her knee. Vic flinched when she saw the stitches, but she wasn't expecting it to be so hard to look at it.

"Are you okay?" Vic nodded. Jennifer gently applied the ointment Vic was given and placed a fresh bandage over it. She the helped Vic into the t-shirt and shorts she'd picked out before helping her back into the brace. They went downstairs, grabbed their purses and walked out the door.

When they got to headquarters Vic lead them towards Luke's office and his assistant smiled before knocking and letting him know they were there. He walked out and smiled before leading them in. He saw the pained look on Vic's face and went over to let her lean on him.

"Better?" He asked softly. She smiled.

"Much." She replied as he sat her down on the sofa in his office.

"I have paperwork for us to fill out for HR after were done eating. They also have to do a quick interview with you to make sure that I didn't force you into anything. Just a precaution." He said and she nodded she understood why but at the same time she didn't. Lucas was the most kind, gentle, honest man to ever walk the earth.

"Okay, but if my leg starts to bug me, I'm walking out." Vic replied.

"I told them exactly that. You leave if and when you need or want to. Especially since its barely been forty-eight hours since you had surgery and you're pregnant. They were happy to agree." He smirked. She knew he'd made it more of an order than a request, but she was grateful for it.

"The wheelchair is in the trunk of my car if you need it." Jennifer said reminding her that she had that option as well.

"Thanks Jen. That might be a good idea. Babe can you…" He was already up and grabbing Jennifer's keys to go get it.

"I'll be right back, and we can fill out those forms, okay?" He smiled and was out the door before she could say anything else. She smiled to herself but that didn't last long. Frankel came bursting through the half open door. Vic stood immediately, out of respect and in defense. This would be ugly especially without Luke here to run interference.

"Can I help you Battalion Chief Frankel?" Vic asked politely.

"Where is he?" Frankel demanded.

"Getting my wheelchair." Vic replied trying to hold onto her respect and her patience.

"Good. Who the hell do you think you are? Using the Chief to get some fucking promotions and shit?" She began. Vic moved to stand in her face.

"I don't care if you are my Battalion Chief. I don't let anyone speak to me like that especially in front of my niece, who by the way doesn't need to listen to your potty mouth. I am not using him for anything, I fell in love with him. I couldn't care less about any damn promotions. I like where I am at and plan on staying there at least for the foreseeable future. Luke is my husband and you will not speak of our relationship like that." Vic practically yelled. Lucas came running, wheelchair still in his hand to her aid and to keep her from causing bodily harm to Frankel.

"Victoria, I got this. Sit, rest your leg." Luke said softly but Vic could the fire in his eyes, so she did as he suggested.

"Deb, do you honestly think that low of her? Or me for that matter? You think I wouldn't have been able to figure her out sooner if that what she wanted out of this?" Luke asked, loudly but trying to avoid yelling at her in front of Lila. She opened her mouth to speak but Luke held up a hand.

"You will never accuse her of that again, you will never speak to her like that and you will get the hell out before you say something else that you'll regret. Now!" Luke demanded and she turned on her heels and left.

"Uncle Luke why was that lady so mean?" Lila asked quietly having squirmed out of Jennifer's grasp and moved to his side. He picked her up and sat with her on his lap.

"Because she was trying to protect me and thought aunt Vic was trying to take advantage of me." He replied and Vic took his hand. Leslie, his assistant poked her head in the door and smiled.

"Everything alright Chief?" He smiled.

"Yeah we're good. Thanks Leslie." She nodded and shut the door.

"I knew she was going to put up a fight but that? In front of Lila? Hell no. I couldn't just let her stand there and scare her like that and I wasn't letting her talk to me like that, about us. I have to much respect for myself and you for that." Vic said still coming down from her adrenaline high. Luke nodded.

"I know sweetheart. Thanks for not punching your Battalion Chief." He chuckled and she smirked.

"No problem, Chief."

"She didn't lay a hand on any of you, did she?" He asked.

"No, but I have a feeling she might've if you hadn't come in when you did." Jennifer replied and Vic nodded.

"Can we get the forms filled out so I can talk to HR and then we can go home?" Vic asked and rested her head on Luke's shoulder. He pointed to a clipboard and Jennifer handed it to him.

"Yeah. Come on. You have to either sign or initial where I highlighted. It's just a whole bunch of waivers saying the department and the city are not liable for anything that may be cause for a lawsuit." He replied and she signed it without reading because she knew that wouldn't be a problem. He took her down to HR in her wheelchair and sat with Jennifer outside the room while she answered the questions they had for her, or rather she told them exactly what she said to Frankel, in a nicer, more polite way before they nodded and let Luke in to wheel her out. She rode in the car with Luke who'd rescheduled all of his meetings and Jennifer and Lila took her car back to the house. She was asleep before they got home and woke to find him carrying her inside.

"Sleep, love. I'll lay with you upstairs." He whispered and she nodded before closing her eyes again.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas kept his promise and laid with her upstairs in their bed after taking off her brace. He grabbed what little pain medicine she could take because he knew she was going to need it when she woke up. He curled up next to her with his arm draped over her stomach. He couldn't wait to meet their baby.

Jennifer went in to check on them and when she found them like that, she could not resist snapping a few pictures. She grinned when Lila came in and photo bombed them. She tried not to laugh at the funny faces her daughter was making, but it was hard. Lila paused to give each of them a kiss on the forehead before creeping back out of the room with her mom.

Victoria dreamed about them and the baby in the future. Lucas dreamed about Victoria. All was well. Lucas woke first and smiled down at her, his wife. She was his wife and he couldn't believe it. He gently climbed out of bed and went downstairs to find her crew sitting and playing with Lila. He smiled and watched them interact before Miller noticed him.

"Hey Chief. How's she doing? We heard Frankel tried to put a wedge between you two, but Vic turned into a bear." Lucas laughed because that's exactly how he would've put it too.

"Yeah, I stepped in as soon as I could, but Vic had already handled it, mostly. I was just trying to keep her from punching her battalion chief." Maya gasped.

"That sounds about right." Travis murmured.

"And you all can call me Lucas or just Ripley outside of work." He added and they nodded. Vic woke to find Lucas was gone but heard laughter from downstairs, so she figured her team was here. She grabbed her brace from beside the bed, put it on securely and slowly made her way downstairs. She made her way to Luke and eased herself into his lap.

"They telling you any lies about me yet?" She asked.

"Oh plenty. But I don't believe them." He replied, teasingly.

"Good." She smiled and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What lies? We only told him about the first time you came into work hungover as a rookie." Andy grinned and Vic groaned.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's funny as hell." Jack replied, laughing.

"No it's not. I almost busted my head open on the damn door that you left open on the engine when I slipped on one of the freaking hoses." She groaned.

"You did not!" Jennifer laughed and she nodded with her face in her hands

"You never cease to amaze me, Victoria." Lucas smiled the teasing evident in his tone.

"We should totally tell them about the time that we convinced you to try and out drink Miller and how you actually succeeded." Travis smirked.

"Damnit Trav. Don't you dare." Vic replied burying her face in Luke's shoulder.

"I have to hear this one." He laughed.

"Lucas I have things to hold against you, so think wisely before you speak." Vic said even though she knew it wouldn't work because she couldn't say no to him, nor did she want to.

"Yeah sure, like you could actually do that." Jennifer grinned.

"I still can't believe you told Andy and Maya about that." Vic groaned.

"About what?" Luke asked, suddenly terrified.

"Yesterday afternoon, this morning, and our marks." Vic replied as subtly as possible and Lucas sent his sister a glare.

"Seriously?"

"You two are never living that down." She laughed in response.

"God, sometimes you are the worst Jen." He whined his thick Australian accent slipping out.

"Been awhile since I heard that come out, Rip." Sullivan chuckled.

"Shut it Bobby." Luke grinned.

"I love when you get all whiny and your accent comes, it's cute babe." Vic smirked.

"Seriously?" He asked suddenly turning red.

"Yep." She smiled and rested her head on his chest and Maya snapped a picture.

"Send that to me." Vic said with a grin.

"Already done." Maya replied.

"So, Vic how's the leg?" Ben asked deflecting from the obvious innuendoes.

"Sore. I had to use the damn wheelchair today. I hate that thing." She whined.

"At least it helps though, love." Luke replied his accent fading.

"Yeah. That makes it worse. Because I know I need it, but it makes me feel so helpless and dependent. That as we all know is not who I am." She replied a hint of sadness in her voice before she squirmed out of Luke's arms and hobbled to the bathroom before getting sick.

"Your kid really picks the wrong times for this." Vic replied a pout evident on her face when Lucas enters with a glass of water for her to rinse her mouth.

"What happened to our kid?" He chuckled.

"It's not funny." She half-yelled and smacked his chest.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" He asked and she lifted her arms for him to help her up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." She leaned into him as they walked back to the living room and returned to their previous position except this time Vic's left side was visible to the team. And they spotted the hickey that was only half-covered by her hair and snickered. She looked up, realized what they were laughing at and pulled her hair over it.

"Geez what are you guys, twelve?" She sighed and felt Lucas chuckle against her.

"What are you laughing Mister? I can show them your shoulder if you'd like." Vic added and he immediately stopped.

"I thought so." She smiled triumphantly.

"You two are animals." Travis joked.

"It's the hormones." Vic and Luke both reply at the same time.

"That's just weird." Andy chuckled.

They all decided to go out to the diner for dinner. Vic and Lucas wanted to show them their place. Lucas wanted to make sure Cam knew they were officially 'Hubby and Eggy.' When they got there, they took up the largest booth rather than their usual spot. Cam walked over and smiled.

"Oh it's Hubby and Eggy with friends." He smiled.

"Yep. We wanted to show our family our place but we don't exactly fit at our booth so this will have to work." Vic replied and smiled.

"And we're officially Hubby and Eggy as of two days ago." Luke added.

"Well then, congratulations." He smiled.

"Thanks Cam. Guys this is Cam, he's the manager and he's always here. Kind of like we are most of the time." Vic replied. They all waved, and Cam took their orders. When they left Luke insisted on paying the entire bill and had to make it an order for them to put their wallets away.

"Bye guys, have a good night." Cam said as they left, and they all wished him the same. All in all it was a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE CONSENSUAL EROTIC SPANKING OF AN ADULT, DON'T LIE, DON'T**_**READ!**

A month later and it's Vic's first day back at work. She's on limited duty which allows her to work on aid car and desk duty but not on the trucks. She's thirteen weeks along and starting to show more obviously. She rolls over to find Lucas is already out of bed.

"Luke? Where'd you go?" She called out and when she got no answer she got up and went to find him downstairs making breakfast with headphones on with his music all the way up. Now it made since why he hadn't replied. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his bare torso and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. He took his headphones off and turned the music off.

"Hey you." He smiled and turned in her arms.

"Hi." She smiled back and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed back, hard. Soon she ended up with her back pressed against the island and his hands trailing down her sides before settling on her ass. They finally pulled apart, but only to breathe. She grinned and he pulled her closer.

"I love you Victoria." He whispers.

"I love you too, Lucas." She replies.

"How's peanut feeling this morning?" He asks as he kisses her belly.

"Tired." She responded as she ran her hands through his unruly curls.

"You ready to be back at work today?" He asked a she flipped the pancakes in the pan.

"Hell yes. It's so boring around here when it's just me and peanut." She replied and pushed herself up, so she was sitting on the island. Before he could speak, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She called and made her way to the door. When she opened it and found Frankel standing there, she wished she'd let him get it.

"What the hell do you want?" Vic asked through her teeth louder than she'd planned to. Luke noticed the tone in her voice and went to join her.

"Here to degrade my wife again, Deb?" He asked as Vic walked away and calmed herself down.

"No, I'm here to do the opposite. I was wrong for what I said and wanted to give the both of you time before I apologized." She said so quietly it was nearly inaudible. He stepped aside to let her in.

"Victoria set the food off the heat and come here, please." He asked and was surprised to find her complying with his request. He took her hand and motioned for Deb to speak.

"I was wrong to jump the gun and I was wrong to say what I said. I hope you can understand that I was only trying to protect Luke, though he didn't need it and I see that now. I am sorry for insinuating that you were only with him for the promotions and I am sorry for insulting you so harshly." Deb replied suddenly out of character. Vic listened openly, for Luke. She thought what she had said and decided she meant what she said and instead taking the risk of opening her mouth and saying something stupid, she stretched out a hand and Deb took it, gratefully. Luke sighed in relief. He had no idea how this was going to go but was glad it went this way. Deb bid them goodbye and Vic even gave her a small smile. Luke followed her out and shut the door behind her.

"You forgave her weeks ago, didn't you?" He asked at the sight of her cheeky grin.

"Yep, I understood where she was coming from and made peace with it, but it was fun to watch my Battalion Chief squirm." Vic replied and he smacked her ass.

"That wasn't very nice Firefighter Ripley, though I agree it was fun." He smirked. She squirmed and squeezed her thighs together. Somehow, he'd figured out, as had she, that she was very turned on by him smacking her ass and they'd experimented, but they didn't have any time for that this morning.

"Lucas, you know we don't have the time." She whimpered as she trailed off to the kitchen to set out plates for them to eat the pancakes he'd made.

"Oh stop pouting." He teased and she pressed her ass against his front in retaliation.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"I win." She smirked as she pushed a forkful of pancake and maple glaze into her mouth.

"You could call Sullivan and tell him that you are running late, and we can both win." He suggested. Vic didn't think he was serious, but she was. So she ran upstairs and did just that. He realized what she was doing and followed her up. It's a good thing neither of us are ready for work yet, he thought and started stripping her silently as she told Sullivan that she'd be about thirty minutes late and he attributed to the still ongoing morning sickness she suffered, and she didn't correct him.

"I still have to be able to function so don't go overboard, Mister." He nodded.

"What's our safe word Victoria?" He asked to remind them both.

"Mayday, sir." She replied immediately. He led her to the bench at the end of their bed and pulled her gently into a position that was safe for the baby.

"Good. Remember it." He growled and began squeezing her ass to make it relax before peppering it with light smacks. He always believed in working their way up, so he did not hurt her.

"Yes, sir." She gasped out. She could already feel his length hardening beneath her thigh. He slowly started spanking harder as she leaned into his hand.

"Fuck Vic." He groaned.

"Fuck I'm calling Mayday. Fuck me please." She whimpered. He didn't have to be asked twice. He lifted her, shed his sweats and boxers before bending her over and taking her from behind. He pounded into her knowing very well that smacking of his hips against her ass were adding to her pleasure. After a few thrusts they fell over the edge together with him holding her hips steady to keep her from falling over.

"Jesus Christ. I love you." He said as he went to get a wet cloth to clean them off and then they got ready for work and he dropped her off at work only five minutes late when he promised to be back in twenty-four hours' time to pick her up.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Vic how's it feel to be back?" Dean asked as they sat down to eat breakfast.

"Great even if it's just for desk and aid car duties." She replied.

"You don't sound as thrilled as you were earlier this morning." Lucas chimed in from the doorway of the beanery.

"Did I forget something?" He shook his head.

"Not technically." He replied and she grinned before getting up and making her way over to him. She grasped his neck and pulled him down to kiss her, hard. His hands resting just above her ass. They ignored the whistles and screams from her team and she smirked as she pulled back.

"Still missing something, Chief?" She teased.

"Nope, I think I found it." He replied before squeezing her hand and leaving. She grinned and walked back to her seat.

"That's so sweet, he's gonna miss you." Jack teased.

"Yeah, well I am gonna miss him too. Tonight will be the first time in the month that we've been married that we won't be in the same bed." Vic replied sadly.

"Aw you can cuddle with me if you need to." Travis said genuinely. She nodded knowing he was only trying to make it easier for her.

"I'll be okay, just gonna have to get used to not being in the same bed as my husband again. But thanks Trav." She replied and he smiled. The klaxon sounded and called 19 out to a house fire, so sooner than she'd hoped, Vic was alone in the station. She decided to clean up since she had nothing better to do. Once she'd finished with that, she made her way down to the desk and plopped into the chair.

"It's just you and me, peanut." She said to the baby as she rubbed her belly. When she heard the door chime, she looked up to see that an older woman had walked in.

"Welcome to station 19. May I help you?" Vic asked and the woman smiled.

"Yes, I am just looking to find a young woman named Victoria." She replied in a heavy Australian accent and Vic gulped. She had a small inkling as to who this woman may be.

"That's me. Is there something you need from me?" She asked gently. She took the extended hand and shook it.

"Yes, I'm Luke's mother, Rosaline. Forgive me for interrupting your work, I just had to meet the woman who seems to make my son happier than he's ever been. It's lovely to meet you." Vic smiled and blushed at the comment.

"You as well. Can I get you anything? Coffee, maybe?" Vic asked and Rosaline shook her head.

"No, thank you. I've only just stopped by for a moment. I'm on my way to Luke, you see he doesn't exactly know I am visiting." She chuckled.

"He would have insisted on coming, I'm sure." Vic grinned and Rosaline laughed.

"He most definitely would have." She replied.

"I don't know if he's told you, but I feel that I should. I'm pregnant, just out of the first trimester." Vic said, suddenly unable to stop herself.

"He did tell me but thank you for making sure I knew." She replied.

"Of course."

"Well, I will leave you to your work. As I said it was lovely to meet you." This time she hugged Vic and Vic immediately returned her embrace. She was quite a charmer, Rosaline Ripley.

"Enjoy your visit with Luke and if you're staying in town for a while, in case he forgets his manners, please come stay with us at the house, though I won't be there tonight. Twenty-four-hour shift and all." She nodded.

"I think I will take you up on that offer. Thank you." With that she turned and left as the team walked in, having come back from the call.

"Was that Mrs. Rosaline?" Sully asked and Vic could only nod.

"She said that Luke doesn't know she's in town. She's on her way to see him at work. She stopped by here first, to see me." Vic replied after a beat, regaining the ability to speak.

"She's an angel." Sully beamed.

"I noticed." Vic said as she sat back down.

"He hates surprises." She chuckled.

"That he does."

"You know that was the first time I ever met a significant other's parent, and we're already married." Vic laughed. She felt like this was all a dream and she'd soon wake up to find Luke watching her sleeping.

"Oh you two will get on fine. You're giving her another grandchild; she won't be able to help but love you." Sullivan replied with a chuckle before heading into his office. Travis came up behind her and sat down in the spare desk chair.

"How're you feeling after that?" He asked.

"Great, weird but great. She gave me more ammo to tease Luke. He's obviously a mama's boy, they way she came in here behind his back to check me out." Vic grinned.

"Of course that's what _you_ would pick up from all of this." He chuckled and patted her hand before going to restock the aid car supplies that had been used.

**Twenty minutes later**

'Did my mother happen to drop by 19?' Luke texted Vic.

'Yep, she's great.'

'That she is. Thanks for inviting her to stay with us, she never would have listened to me. Or Jennifer.' He replied and she smiled.

'No problem, mama's boy.' She grinned to herself when she sent that one and he chuckled to himself when he read it.

'Figured me out, have you?'

'Yep. It wasn't so hard. She's a firefighter's mother. She knew I was pregnant. She must've figured out that I was on desk duty and sat outside until the rest of the team left on a call. She very specifically only said my first name when asking for me, but I say her eye my name on my breast pocket. She knew who I was before I introduced myself. She knew she'd catch me by myself to check me out and she did a damn good job, but I caught on.' Vic replied.

'It seems you have. I love you I have to get to the academy. Yearly visit to check on things, speak to the cadets. The whole nine yards. Talk soon.' He said and she sent only a thumbs up in return not want to bother him while he was doing his job. One part of the job that he loved and took the most seriously.


	9. Chapter 9

As promised Luke came to pick Vic up and Rosaline tagged along. Vic smiled  
when she realized they were heading to the diner.  
"Showing her our place?" Vic asked happily and Luke grinned.  
"Of course, Eggy." He replied and kissed her when he helped her out of the back seat. Vic had insisted his mother sit up front with him. She smiled when she realized just how happy Victoria made Lucas. His eyes were sparkling. She hadn't seen them do that since he fell in love with being a firefighter.  
"Come on you two. I came to eat not watch you flirt in the parking lot." Vic laughed and they made their way to their table. This time it was Rosaline who insisted Vic sit next to Luke, so she did, and Rosaline sat across from them.  
"So how was your shift?" Luke asked shifting back into his Australian accent with his mom around, but Vic was used to hearing it. It made her heart sing.  
"Boring and lonely. They had so many calls, I was alone with peanut most of the time and there was nothing I could but sit there. My knee started bugging me from sitting so long so I went for a quick walk around the corner. I texted Travis, of course. They were on a call and someone had to know where I was." Vic answered. He frowned at her.  
"No, don't do that. It was still better than sitting at home alone every day for a month."  
"Your knee was bugging you? Did you have one of them look at it?" He asked, truly concerned.  
"No, but I did examine and palpate it. It was just sore, so I did some of my physical therapy exercises and it felt better." She explained and he nodded, accepting that. At least she hadn't just ignored the pain. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
"Lucas, you failed to mention she was recently injured and you sure as hell didn't let me help take care of her. Were you scared I, your beloved mother would run her off?"  
"No mom. Well kind of, but also because Jen and Lila stayed with her for a few days until she could at least scale the stairs on her own with little pain. And Vic is way too independent for that."  
"I would never had thought to run off such a sweet woman. She cares deeply for you and that is all a mother can ask for. And everyone likes to have help when they are injured. But at least you didn't leave her completely alone."  
"He came home every day on his lunch break to check on me. He also took me to all my appointments. Most of the time I was sleeping because between the light doses of pain killers, the baby and the boredom, I was exhausted." Vic replied, eyes still closed, but she was smiling now.  
"I'm glad you're okay. If I may ask, what happened?" Rosaline smiled and patted Vic's hand.  
"Well it was mostly a chore day at the station, we cleaned the trucks, and everything. We took a hydration break and then went back to cleaning. I was mopping the catwalk and the pole area when I slipped and fell to the ground in the barn." Vic replied and was surprised when she noticed that her mother-in-law understood all her firefighter lingo, but then again, her son was the Fire Chief.  
"And you were only out for a month?" She asked.  
"Yes. Vic negotiated it down from six weeks to four with her doctor." Luke pretended to scold her but when she smiled up at him, he couldn't help but smile back.  
"I'm good at that." She beamed.  
"Also good and yelling at your superiors, but that's another conversation entirely."  
"I'm still not going to apologize for the first time. I will always feel a bit guilty about the skyscraper incident but not the peer reviews. I was right and we both know it, or you wouldn't have made 19 help 23 clean up their response times." Vic replied, sticking out her tongue.  
"You are worse than Lila." He chuckled.  
"I know." She teased.  
"Do you two ever not flirt?" Rosaline asked a bright smile on her face as the waiter brought them their coffee.  
"I don't think they know how to stop." Came the reply from Pruitt Herrera. She grinned.  
"Rosaline this is my former Captain and a man I regard as a father-figure, Pruitt Herrera. Captain, Luke's mother, Rosaline." Vic introduced them and they talked with him for a while before he left.  
It was another two hours later when they all climbed back into the truck and went back to the house. Vic fell asleep on the way home and Luke was shocked she hadn't passed out sooner. He gave his mother the keys to open the door and carried Vic in and up to their room. He and his mother had a heart-to-heart about Victoria and how happy she was for them.  
When Vic woke a few hours later she found them sitting on the porch swing and went over plop herself down on Luke's lap.  
"So sleepyhead, I guess you didn't sleep very well without me, considering how hard you crashed."  
"No, I tossed and turned all night. Thanks for letting me get used to you holding me." She sighed and he smiled.  
"If it helps, I did the same thing." Luke smiled sadly and Rosaline decided to call Jennifer and see how she was doing so she left them on the swing to go inside to the guest room she'd been staying in.  
"You know I really like your mom. She's so sweet." Vic said as she looked up at him and he beamed.  
"She loves you too. It's all she's been talking about since we got home, and I put you to bed."  
"Wanna go add some spice to our bedroom, while she's talking to Jen and Lila?" Vic grinned as she trailed her fingers down his chest.  
"Vic—"  
"Just a little making out. It's too weird for anything else, with her here. It feels disrespectful." She got up and tugged him onto his feet and he followed her. They closed the door and he pulled her on top of him.  
Fifteen minutes later they were still making out. His hands resting on her ass, hers in his hair. She had taken to slowly grinding on him and he sighed.  
"Keep it up and we're both going to need cold showers." He reminded her.  
"Yeah sure, throw that in there and make me visualize that." She replied sarcastically as she rolled over next to him and he took her hand.  
"I didn't think that one through, made it worse for me too." He whined in response.


	10. Chapter 10

When Vic returned to work two days later, she was irritable. She was fucking hot and they hadn't had time to sneak away for anything. She was so on edge and it was evident in her facial expressions she was grumpy.

She squirmed in the chair at the desk all day. She went upstairs and had a nap but all she dreamed about were new ways to torture her husband, so she got up and went to watch the tv in the entertainment lounge. That didn't help her much either. She took a cold shower but all that did was give her temporary relief from the hormones surging in her body.

Her team mostly just avoided her but when lunchtime came and they were all sitting around the table, Gibson thought it'd be fun to piss her off even more.

"So Vic, what's up with you today?" Jack asked with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"You really wanna know Gibson?" She spat back. She spotted Sullivan and stopped. She did not need her boss knowing about her sex life. Especially since Sully would probably ask Luke about it.

"You are the one who invited your mother-in-law to stay with you, aren't you?" He teased and Vic sighed. Of course she was being that obvious.

"Yeah. I didn't think it through though and now I am beginning to regret my decision." Vic replied matter-of-factly.

"Me too." Lucas added from the doorway.

"What're you doing here?" She asked as they moved out of earshot, but they could still be seen by the team and they thought it was for the best, so that they couldn't jump each other's bones at her station.

"I can't just visit my gorgeous wife at work?" He quipped.

"Not unless you are planning something. So spill."

"Well my mother decided she wanted to spend a few nights with my sister and our dear niece, so the house is all ours again, first. Second, you have a doctor's appointment in fifteen minutes, and you are supposed to already be ready to go." He smirked with a wink, so she played along knowing full well that there was no appointment.

"Oh shit. I forgot. I still have to come back here though, so you could have left the other part out until my shift was over. Now I'm going to be all squirmy until I get off." Vic told Sully she'd be back after her appointment and he waved her off.

"Go. Hurry back." He replied and she nodded, and they left.

"There's no appointment is there Lucas Christopher?" Vic grinned devilishly when she got into the car. She would never have forgotten to put that in her calendar.

"Nope." He grinned and sped off towards the hotel up the street. Vic teased him the whole way there. Her hand resting dangerously close to his crotch, his fingers rubbing her through her uniform.

"You are one hell of a tease." He growled as he parked the car and they made their way into the already reserved room.

"That I am, but so are you." Vic replied her shirt already unbuttoned and tossed aside. He shoved her against the door and started sucking at her breasts through the bright red lace that looked so delicate on her skin. They rid each other of all clothing before he laid over her on the bed and trailed his way down her body.

"Oh oh oh, FUCK!" Vic screamed as Lucas bit down gently on her clit and rolled a nipple in his fingers.

"Vic I've barely touched you. Are you that horny?" He chuckled and she bucked her hips towards his face in response.

"Fuck me. Now Lucas."

"How? Tell me how you want me to fuck you babe."

"Damn it, I can't think. Fuck me."

"Tell me how and I will. Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue, my fingers, my cock? Missionary? On all fours? Tell me how or I will choose." He growled. Vic made a noise that could only be described as animalistic. Luke flipped her on her stomach, spread her legs as far as they could go. He slid in behind her and she took in every inch of him.

"Oh fuck. Lucas!" She screamed and tried to reach behind her and run her hands through his hair. He held her hands above her head.

"No touching, love. Just feel." He gripped her wrists in one hand and her waist in the other. No doubt leaving bruises. She hoped there were bruises. She could tell she was going to pass out, she'd never felt so much pleasure or passion during sex and the way he had her spread out was rubbing her clit against the sheets and it sent her spiraling. He came well after her fifth orgasm and she came back to and grinned.

"Holy fucking hell. Did you lose consciousness?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes. God we are so doing that again." She replied and flipped over.

"I enjoyed that a lot too. We should probably get you back, before it's too long." He smiled.

"Yeah." She replied and they put their clothes on before walking back to the car. He had to get her back to work soon or they'd be getting suspicious, so he drove her back down the street and dropped her off with a soft kiss. Little did she know Travis was still able to spot his car from the station. They hadn't gone far enough. When she walked back in he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the turnout room.

"You are so bad." He grinned.

"I have no idea what you mean." She replied coolly turning her face so he couldn't see her smirk or the blush that was rising in her cheeks.

"Bull. I know you only went up the road to the hotel. I could still see his car." Travis replied and laughed at the horrified look on her face.

"I'm not telling anyone, but I will be holding this over your head for a long time." He said as he turned and walked out leaving her shell shocked and her feet glued to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks later Vic bounced up the stairs, albeit slowly, in a half-waddle to change out of her uniform. Right after shift Luke was picking her up to go to her doctor. She was around fifteen weeks along, but she was already showing quite well. She waddled because if she didn't there was a big chance she'd pee herself. Pregnancy was funny that way. They were excited to see the baby and hear the heartbeat. Vic changed and grabbed her stuff before going back downstairs to chat with her friends for a few moments while she waited on her husband.

Lucas texted her on his way out of the house and told her he was on his way and she told him she'd be waiting. She mostly listened to the conversation going on around her until a question from Maya interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry what Maya?" Vic asked as she focused her mind.

"You'll send pictures of the ultrasound and everything, right?" Vic grinned.

"Duh. How could I not. There's a small chance we may even get to find out what we're having today. We've already bought most of the stuff we're going to use for the gender reveal too." Vic said as she watched Luke pull into the parking lot.

"Just tell us as soon as possible. I'm just as impatient as you on this one." Travis exclaimed as Vic waved and climbed into the car.

"We will." She said as they drove off. When they arrived at the doctor's office, Luke helped Vic out of the truck, and they walked in together. He signed her in as she sat down, rubbing her belly. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Tired darling?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. Even though I slept most of the night." She replied. He kissed her head.

"Victoria Ripley." The nurse called. Vic stood and Luke took her hand as they followed her to an exam room.

"Alright, if you can go ahead and sit up on the table, we can get your vitals checked." Vic nodded and obliged. She beamed when her vitals came out damn near perfect.

"The doctor will be right in with you. Let us know if you have any questions or anything." The nurse said as she left after noting her vitals in her chart. They nodded. Vic went ahead and rolled her shirt up to her chest and draped the paper sheet over the top of her jeans. Two minutes later Dr. Renee Broderick walked in the door.

"I see someone's excited to see their little one." She chuckled as Vic beamed.

"Very much so." Luke added.

"Alright, let's not get our hopes up, but we may be able to tell what you are having today, if it's possible, do you want to know?"

"Yes." They replied together.

"Alright. The gel might be a bit cold." She reminded her as she squeezed a small amount of gel onto her lower abdomen and pressed the wand to it, moving it around until she caught the heartbeat. The expectant parents gazed lovingly at the screen as she checked the babies' measurements and everything before realizing that there were two heads. Luke noticed very soon after she did and gasped. This caused Vic to look more closely and notice it too.

"Oh my." Was all Vic could get out. The doctor took the other babies' measurements before she started trying to see if they were identical and if they would give away their genders.

"Okay, it looks like you're having fraternal twins. Baby A is a boy and baby B is a girl." The doctor said after a moment.

"That's so perfect." Vic whispered as the pictures were printed and she cleaned off her belly.

Four hours later it had been decided the team was going to visit them at the house and Vic finished putting together the gender reveal, so she had Lucas tell Jennifer to bring Lila and his mom over as well. She told him to invite anyone else he wanted there, and he invited Deb who'd made an effort with Vic and was delighted to come. She came before the others, having lived closer. She was dressed casually and beamed at the lovely mother-to-be. There was a second knock at the door, and it was made obvious to Vic that her team had carpooled over, including Sullivan. Before she could shut the door Jennifer, Lila, and Rosaline walked up and they all smiled. Vic officially introduced them all to Rosaline.

"Come in. Since we finished up the gender reveal we're going to go ahead and do that today as well. Since we were able to find out." They made their way into the living room and settled into comfortable conversation, even with their Battalion Chief present.

After lunch it was finally time to reveal their secrets. They'd thought about keeping the twins a secret and only telling them about one, but because they were having one of each gender, they decided against it. Besides Vic probably wouldn't have lasted anyways.

"Okay, so before we do the gender reveal there's another surprise that we found out about today." Vic said as they all focused on her.

"Is everything okay?" Luke nodded.

"Everything's fine Ros, great actually. Because there are two babies." Vic added.

"Wow," "Congratulations," and "Damn." Were a few of the excited responses they received before Vic went to grab two boxes of cupcakes.

"Okay, so inside each cupcake it's either pink or blue. We'll start with baby A." She put on set aside and they all grabbed a cupcake. Once they were ready Luke counted down from three and they all bit into their cupcakes.

"It's a boy!" Jennifer shouted, being the first to notice. Vic nodded. Hugs were passed around from everyone and they repeated the process this time it was Travis and Lila who spoke up.

"It's a girl!" Lila called out.

"Ah!" Travis squealed.

"Yep, one of each." Travis nearly tackled Vic.

"I am so happy for you." He whispered and she smiled brightly.

"Thanks T." She whispered back. They all stuck around for a while before heading home and Vic smiled up at Lucas.

"We're having a little prince and a little princess." He nodded.

"We are."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello?" Vic said as she answered her phone in the middle of the night, two hours after Lucas left to take control of an active scene.

"Victoria Ripley?"

"This is she." She suddenly notices Luke is gone and remembers that he went out into the field.

"This Deputy Chief Ricardo, it's about the Chief. Can you get to Grey-Sloan Memorial?"

"Yes. I'm on my way now." Vic slid on her favorite sandals and added a bra under her shirt before she sped to the hospital. She conferenced the team in on a call.

"Vic?" Came the unhappy, sleep-ridden voices of her friends and Captain.

"It's Luke. Grey-Sloan. I'm freaking out. I'm almost there. He was on an active scene."

"We're on the way. Vic focus on the road and stay on the phone until you get there." Sully answered and they all began to rush around.

"Sully, can you stop and pick Jennifer, Lila and Rosaline up? They don't know but I don't think either of them should be driving. Honestly neither should I."

"You got it. Just be careful."

"I just pulled in. Miranda's out here waiting for me. I'll see you guys when you get here." Vic hung up as she ran across the parking lot to Miranda.

"How bad is it?"

"I'm not going to lie, it's bad but it could be a hell of a lot worse. Breathe. Those babies need air, Vic." She nodded and took deep breaths as she followed her to the trauma room where Luke was calling out for her.

"Hey. Lucas, calm down. I'm right here." She rushed to his side so he could see her.

"I had to go in. They said it was still safe. There was no choice. I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize, they said it was safe. It's not your fault. Who'd you run in after? Was it Deb?" She sighed when she saw his face soften.

"It was so hot. I don't know how it was so hot. I mean yes it was a fire but there had to be an accelerant. It shouldn't have been that hot. If it wasn't so damn hot it would have been safe enough." He replied. He was in shock and rambling.

"Alright, Luke Miranda is going to stay here with you, and I'll go check on Deb, okay?"

"Vic I can…"

"He won't believe it unless it comes from me and he knows I've seen her."

"She's right." He replied and Vic squeezed his hand before she went to find Deb. She found her two doors down.

"Deb? It's Vic." She said as she walked up to her side.

"Vic? How's Luke?"

"He's alright for now. Stable. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. They pumped me full of meds. Can you—can you call my wife, Samantha?" Vic nodded and found Deb's phone. Deb unlocked it and told her the number.

"Hello?"

"Samantha?"

"Yes, who are you and why do you have my wife's phone?"

"I'm Victoria Ripley. Deb's in the hospital. You should get here as soon as you can."

"Was she on an active scene? What's going on?"

"She was. She must've been trapped or something because the Chief went in after her. He's my husband."

"Accelerant." Deb whispered.

"Luke said the same thing Deb."

"No tell her. She runs the Arson Investigation Squad." Vic nodded.

"Both of them say there was an accelerant used."

"I'll get my team on it now. Are you at Grey-Sloan?"

"Yeah. I'll sit with her until you get here. Luke's going into surgery anyways. It'll help, especially since I'm eighteen weeks pregnant."

"Thank you. I'll be there shortly." Vic hung up and sat on a stool next to her bed when Deputy Chief Ricardo walked in. Vic stood, out of respect.

"Sit. How's the Chief?" Vic sat back down and took a deep breath.

"Going into surgery. He wanted me to check on her. Can you stay for just a minute while I let him know she's okay?" He nodded.

"Go." Vic ran back to Luke and sighed.

"Hey, Deb's okay. Samantha's on her way and the AI's are going out to check on the scene."

"Thanks for telling me, love. How are the twins?"

"Kicking up a storm. We love you, Lucas."

"I love you all, too." She watched as they wheeled him to the elevator. On her way back to Deb's room, she ran into Samantha.

"She's with me." Vic said to the nurse at the desk and motioned for her to follow her to Deb's room.

"Sammy?" Deb said when they walked in.

"I'm right here." She took her hand and Vic saw her team walk in with Luke's family. She shut the door and left them alone.

"Travis." Was all she could muster. It was barely a whisper, but he heard her. He came to wrap her in his arms.

"He's—he's in surgery. The building was declared stable and it would've been if there hadn't been an accelerant used. He went in because Deb—Frankel called in a Mayday. He went in with the special response team because they were one short. He's in surgery. He was conscious and alert when I saw him. Deb's covered in burns. They're treating her too. Her wife and Deputy Chief Ricardo are with her in the trauma room down the hall." Vic said as she released Travis and enveloped Rosaline in a hug. Lila was already sobbing. She was scared for her uncle Luke.

"Lila, baby. Come here." Vic reached down for her and she jumped into her arms.

"You're alright, princess." She rubbed circles on her back and whispered that it would be okay in her ear. Though she didn't quite know if she believed that."

"Vic? Have they checked you out? Babies and all? Your blood pressure is probably through the roof." Andy asked as they sat down. Vic shook her head.

"No. But I probably should be checked." Vic held her arm out in front of her. It was shaking uncontrollably. Had been since she got in the car.

"Jesus. Jen take Lila for a minute." Sully said as he went to find a doctor and of course, he'd run into DeLuca.

"What's going on?" He asked as he started to take her vitals and she explained the situation. He listened to each of the babies' heartbeats with the stethoscope and sighed in relief.

"Sounds like they're okay for now. You need to stay seated for a while. Let your BP drop back to normal." She nodded.

"I could have told you they were fine. They're kicking up a storm." Vic replied and let Lila climb back on her lap.

"Seriously?" She nodded.

"Yeah they started actually kicking not too long after the gender reveal yesterday, they found their new favorite way to torture me."

"Vic, can I?" Jennifer asked and she nodded and took her hand and placed it where her son was targeting his kicks.

"Wow. Baby boy?"

"Yep. But his sister's got a stronger kick, at least for now." Soon everyone had felt at least one of them kicking, Vic had calmed down. Deb was moved to a room on the burn unit, Luke's doctor had updated Vic and said he was in recovery and they could see him soon. Lila squeezed her tight and she smiled.

"Daughter or niece?" The slim blonde asked.

"Niece. Uncle Luke's girl." Vic answered. She nodded and Lila released her.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She said and walked away to give them privacy.


	13. Chapter 13

Twenty minutes later they were in his room and Vic was sitting in a chair next to the bed and had near-death grip on his hand. Rosaline sat on the other side and mirrored Vic's position. After another forty-five minutes or so, he began to stir.

"Luke?" Vic asked softly.

"Victoria." He murmured as his eyes opened slowly and he turned his head.

"Hey you." She smiled and he squeezed her hand.

"Everybody's fine. Deb was moved to the burn unit and it was not nearly as bad as they assumed, the fire was put out about fifteen minutes ago, no one else was harmed and the investigators have taken over and will be doing overhaul on their own, so they don't lose any possible evidence. Samantha went to oversee it all. Against all obvious protocols, but she just wants to know what happened and Deb was sedated so they could clean her burns and get them treated and she couldn't just sit and watch.

"Keeping tabs?" He chuckled.

"No the deputy chief has been updating me knowing that you'd want them as soon as you woke up, Chief." She smirked and he kissed her softly. Vic took her chance and pressed the call button for the nurse. They needed to tell the doctor, who they'd learned was Meredith Grey, when he woke up.

"That's cheating." He half-whined when the nurse walked in.

"You weren't going to let me very well go and get them, were you?" She asked matter-of-factly.

"Nope." He grinned.

"Exactly my point. Besides I was only following doctor's orders." She grinned.

"You followed orders? I'm impressed." He smirked and dodged the hand that was coming to smack him lightly on the cheek.

"Very funny." She smiled and moved out of the way so Dr. Grey could check him out.

"Everything looks good here, just take it easy and let me know if you need anything." He nodded.

"Oh I will. He's too damn stubborn." Vic replied and Dr. Grey smiled and left them be.

"You're enjoying this too much, Vic." He replied and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I definitely am." She laughed.

"When do I get to go see Deb? I need to see her." He asked softly.

"As soon as the doctor lets you. Hopefully later this afternoon, when they take her out of sedation." Vic replied as she ran her hands through his hair. He nodded.

"I hope so." Vic smiled and laid down next to her and Jennifer set Lila on his other side and took Vic's seat. The team stayed and chatted for a while before Sully led them out.

"Stay in bed and listen to your wife at the very least, Rip." Sully said before he shut the door.

"I'll try." He chuckled and they soon dozed off together.

A few hours later Vic groaned and rolled out of the bed to rush to the bathroom. When she came back, she found them helping Luke into a wheelchair.

"Time to go see Deb?" She asked and he nodded.

"Dr. Grey said it was okay." Jennifer confirmed when Vic looked to her.

"Okay. Come on." They made their way to the burn unit and were directed to Deb's room immediately. Samantha was back and Deb's sedation had been lifted.

"I'm fine, Rip." She said as she saw them in the doorway. Vic pushed him to her bedside opposite her wife.

"Had to see for myself." He replied and she nodded.

"So, you just had to play hero, huh?"

"My best friend and one of my Battalion Chiefs called a Mayday order. There's no way I wasn't going in." He replied, sternly but gently.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and he squeezed her hand.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

'It may be a while before we come back. Deb's awake and they're having a heart-to-heart.' Vic texted Jennifer.

'Okay. We're going to get food in the cafeteria then.' Jennifer replied and Vic sent her a thumbs up emoji.

"What are you so interested in on your phone, love?" Luke asked.

"Just telling Jen that we'd probably be a while. She is taking Lila and your mom to the cafeteria for lunch." She replied and he smiled.

"Okay."

"Sammy did you figure out what they used as an accelerant?" Deb asked and Sam nodded.

"I'll tell you, but you can't repeat it to anyone outside this room." The three firefighters nodded.

"They used acetone. It was so hot that no one inside that fire should have been able to make it out. But everyone did. There was no loss of life despite multiple injuries; all firefighters, no civilians. You two got the worst of it."

"Good. I will be paying visits to the other firefighters later, once I'm not in a gown." Luke replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. I figured that. You always do." Deb replied. She was starting to doze off again.

"Sam, I think we're gonna let her rest, you know where to find us, right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. We'll stop by later tonight or tomorrow." She replied. Vic nodded and pushed him to the cafeteria. She pushed him over to Jennifer and Lila and went to help Rosaline with the food. They set it down on the table and Luke looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"You wanna go up babe?" Vic asked. The smells were making her nauseous anyway.

"Yes please." He replied and they made their way back up and left the three ladies to eat. She helped him into bed, and he fell asleep quickly. Vic decided to call the deputy chief and inform him of Luke's condition.

"Deputy Chief Ricardo's office." His assistant answered.

"Yes, this is Victoria Ripley, is he in?"

"Just a moment."

"Thank you." Vic replied and she was patched through to him.

"Victoria? How are things on your end?"

"Luke woke up a while ago, then he took a good nap before going to see Deb. They're both resting now but they should both be out by the end of the week and at home to recover, although that will probably take at least four to six weeks, according to their doctors." She replied.

"Alright. Thank you for the updates. Let me know if any of you need anything and remember to take care of you and the babies too." He replied.

"I will, thanks chief." She replied and they hung up.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks later both Deb and Luke were discharged and going into headquarters for a Chief's meeting just to keep up with what's going on in the department. Vic and Sam refused to let them go alone and they sat outside the door of the conference room the entire time. When the two walked out they found their wives chatting with Luke's assistant, Leslie.

"Hey babe." Luke said as he reached out his hands to pull her up.

"Hey, get me and our trapped little squirts outta here. We're starving." She said.

"Pizza in our pjs at home, love?"

"Definitely." When they got back to the house, they ordered pizza and went to change into pjs. They sat on the couch as they cuddled together and waited for thee pizza to arrive. When there was a knock at the door Vic got up to answer it and tipped the delivery guy before returning to the living room and setting the pizza down as she went to grab plates and drinks for them.

"Thank you, love." Lucas said as she handed him a plate and a bottle of water.

"Always." She replied. They ate in silence as they watched tv. Soon Vic set her plate on the coffee table and leaned into Lucas before falling asleep with her hand on her belly. He stroked her hair and soon dozed off himself. They woke a few hours later and smiled as their eyes met.

"Hi."

"Hey you." Vic grinned but jumped up and waddled to the restroom. She really needed the twins off her bladder. When she returned, she decided now was as good a time as any to start thinking about baby names for their daughter and son.

"Do you have any names in mind for our little loves?" She asked curiously. Lucas smiled and nodded.

"I really like Violet and Anastasia for a girl, and I think Travis would really like it if we used the name Michael as a part of our son's name. But of course we'd ask him first." Vic smiled.

"I also like Violet. Anastasia is a name I haven't really heard, and I don't know how I feel about it. I agree. We should ask him when it's just the three of us though. Do you think Bobby would be let us name her Violet Claire? To honor her?" She asked softly and he smiled.

"I'm not sure, but I do think it's a nice gesture. We can ask him. I really love that combination though. What about Sebastian Michael? If Travis says yes." Luke replied. She smiled and nodded. For now they had their names until it was said otherwise.

"I love those names and I think they do too because they are kicking up a storm." Vic says and Luke rests his hands on her belly.

"Come, let's move to the bedroom so if we fall asleep again at least we will sleep good." He replied once they calmed down and he helped Vic pull herself to her feet. She mumbled something in agreement, and they cleaned up before heading upstairs to their bedroom. They laid in bed, snuggled together and watched the tv absentmindedly. Neither actively paying attention to whatever was on the screen but rather were thinking about their future, their children and the rest of their lives together. Vic's phone ringing snapped both of them out of their daydreams.

"Hey Trav." Vic said as she answered.

"Hey Vic. How is everyone?"

"We're all good. We actually have a question for you, so I'm going to put you on speaker."

"Okay." Vic put him on speaker phone and looked at Luke who nodded.

"So we have possible names picked out and we wanted to run baby boy's name by you."

"Okay." Travis replies suddenly confused.

"If you are alright with it, we'd like to name our son Sebastian Michael. To honor Michael." Lucas replied. Travis gasped softly and was glad they weren't video chatting as he shed a few tears.

"I'd love that. I really would." He responded after a moment.

"Are you sure Travis? We can change it if it's too much for you."

"No it's perfect."

"Well then, our son has a name. Anyway what's up with you, T?"

"Not much. Getting ready to sleep, since we have an early shift."

"Ugh don't remind me. Speaking of tomorrow, Deb and Sam are coming over to stay with you, right?" She asked turning to Luke and he nodded.

"Good. That way you can't run into work. Sam will stop you from trying."

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow Vic."

"Bye Travis."

"Bye." He hung up and she looked at Luke.

"Do you want to talk to Sully at the end of the shift when you come to meet me so we can go to the diner?" He nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. We can invite him to the diner or talk in his office, either way." Vic nodded.

The next day when Vic was at the desk, she couldn't help but continuously glance towards the captain's office. He noticed and ignored it at first but eventually it was distracting both of them from doing actual work.

"Hughes a word please." He ordered and she joined him in the office and shut the door.

"Can I help you, Captain?"

"Drop the act and tell me why you keep glancing at my office."

"It's nothing. Luke and I have a name for our son and a possible name for our daughter. But we wanted to make sure you were okay with it and I've just been nervous about the conversation. He wanted us to talk to you together after shift."

"We could call him now, so it stops bothering you?" Sully suggested.

"I might actually get some work done that way." He nodded and dialed Lucas' cell.

"Hello?"

"Luke, it's me and Sully. We're in his office."

"Vic is everything alright?"

"Fine. Listen, I was distracting myself and Sully by obsessing over that conversation we were supposed to have later. He suggested we get it over with."

"Okay. If it will help you stop stressing, we can ask him now."

"Okay. I just have one question. Why would you need my okay for your daughter's name?"

"We want to name her Violet Claire. To honor Claire. If you're alright with that." Luke replied and Sully sat himself in his chair.

"I'd like that. She would be honored." He finally replied. Vic smiled.

"Sully, thank you." Luke replied.

"Of course. Now we have work to do and you need to go bug Deb and Samantha." He replied and they hung up the phone.

"Think you can focus on work now, Hughes?" She nodded.

Later, at lunch when her team were all settled and Luke had agreed, she decided to tell them all the names of the babies.

"So guess what guys."

"What?" Andy, Maya, and Jack asked at once the rest looked up from their food.

"The babies have names and I have been given the all-clear to tell you." She replied and everyone's eyes lit up.

"What are they?" Maya asked.

"Sebastian Michael and Violet Claire." She answered and smiled when she saw their reactions.

"Those are beautiful." Jack said.

"I agree. They go well together too." Dean added. Ben nodded. Travis rested a hand on Vic's shoulder and smiled, and the girls hugged her. It was safe to say that her team loved their names.

"Thanks guys." She replied.


	15. Chapter 15

When Luke came to meet Vic so they could go for their usual visit to the diner he climbed the stairs to the lounge and found them all half-watching some comedy special he'd not seen before. He walked up to Vic and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're here early." She smiled up at him.

"I got bored at the house and managed to escape Deb and Sam." He admitted.

"So in other words, you put them onto each other and ran when you had the chance?" She asked hands on her hips, facing him.

"Pretty much. He moved to sit down in the nearest chair, and she helped him over. She could see he was beginning to tire already.

"Maybe we should just go home. Skip the diner today. You're already having a hard time, babe. The twins want me to go home and binge everything in the fridge anyway." He chuckled.

"If that's what you want love." She nodded.

"Come then, let's get you three home."

"I'm driving." She replied and he went to argue but she tilted her head to the side and shot him a look.

"If that's what you want love." She smirked, nodded and got in the car. He got in and she drove home. Her phone rang and she answered.

"Hey Sam. I know he's not there. He escaped and came to the station. I have him and we're on the way back to the house now."

"Good. Is he okay?"

"He's a little worn out, took the steps pretty fast and lost his breath a bit but he's fine."

"Okay. Well I just got a call from my team and they identified who set the fire. As Luke and Deb are returning to desk duty tomorrow and the guy is a firefighter then they need the two of them at a chief's meeting at HQ now."

"I'm glad they caught him. We'll turn around and I will get him there. He will be riding in the elevator this time." She replied and shot him a glance.

When they get to the conference room, they walk in to find two officers-one of which was Ryan- accompanying one David Mayhorn to 'defend' himself to the chiefs.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Vic practically shouted as she rubbed her stomach.

"Hello Victoria." He gave her a shit-eating grin.

"David." She said in a most disgusted attitude. Luke shot her a look.

"You know him?"

"David Mayhorn. Station 23. Remember Friendsgiving?"

"This is going to be one hell of a meeting." Lucas growled and shot Mayhorn a look that could kill.

"I should have made it hotter this slut's "boyfriend" would be dead. Not to mention the dyke Battalion Chief." Vic lost it.

"First off he is my HUSBAND, you fucking idiot. Second, you have no resect for women period which is why we didn't work, David. Third, if you have a fucking problem with my friend you bring it to my face, and I kick your ass to the God damned moon!" She shouted, shaking in her boots, given she was still in uniform. Deb, Sam, and Luke gaped at her and Ryan stepped up to her and stood between them.

"He's not worth it, Vic."

"That still felt good." She huffed and stepped back to Luke. He put a hand on her back.

The meeting started and given he admitted to it, HR recommended they fire him and strip him of every possible benefit and of course Luke and Deb decided to move forward with the criminal charges. It was unanimous agreement and Assistant Chief Ricardo, given he was still acting Chief acted on the spot. Vic sighed in relief after Ryan and his partner dragged a handcuffed Mayhorn out and back to the county jail. Luke grinned at her.

"Did you defend Deb?"

"And Sam. Happily." Vic smiled.

"Vic." Deb started.

"Don't. I would have defended anyone in that situation. My best friend is gay. Another one of my best friends is bisexual. I don't play when this shit goes down. Can we go to the diner, now? I changed my mind. I want the eggy thing."

"Come on. Deb, why don't you guys follow us there?" Deb and Sam agreed and ten minutes later they were in their booth and talking over coffee while they waited on their food.

Cam noted the seemingly dismal mood at the table and made sure they were extra well taken care of. He hated when his customers, especially his two favorite customers, were unhappy.

"I still can't believe that it was a firefighter who set the fire." Sam said as Cam set their food down.

"Thanks Cam." Vic and Luke said in unison. He nodded.

"Neither can I but I am sure as hell glad he's gone." Deb added.

"At least we all made it out alive." Luke said softly and Vic squeezed his hand.

"That I am grateful for." She replied.

By the end of the meal Cam had them smiling and he felt like he at least accomplished something good that day. They waved goodbye as they walked out and promised to come back soon.

Once they got home Vic decided she needed a shower and a nap and Lucas agreed. So they managed to shower together and were out cold as soon as their heads hit the pillows and their bodies entangled themselves around each other.


End file.
